100 Smallville Ficlets
by svgurl410
Summary: 100 Smallville ficlets for theechochorus challenge on LJ. Characters/pairing and prompt will be in the chapter title. Slash/femmeslash, het and gen pairs. No space between character names means it's a romantic ship and "&" means it's gen/friendship.
1. ChloeOliver, ClarkLois, monday

**Title:** Her Breaking Point**  
Prompt:** #47 "Monday"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe/Oliver, Clark/Lois**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 554**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Mondays are even worse when you're pregnant and Clark and Lois's latest argument pushes Chloe over the edge.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan-Queen had always hated Mondays. She used to drink at least 3 cups of coffee before noon just to get through it. It was worse now that she was pregnant … she wasn't allowed to have coffee and it was driving her crazy.

To make things harder, Lois and Clark were at it _again_. Over the past few years, she had watched her two best friends develop feelings for each other.

Unfortunately, they insisted on arguing and resting in denial. Which resulted in Lois going on lots of dates and Clark being jealous. He used the "concerned friend" excuse to interrogate her about the men she dated but he was a bad actor. As for Lois … Lois clearly enjoyed making Clark jealous but refused to make a move.

Usually, she could handle it but right now, she was about to whack them both over the head.

"Come on, Lois," Clark's voice broke through her thoughts. "You can't go out with some guy you just met!"

"Smallville, I am an adult and can date whoever I want," Lois snapped back.

"Yeah, that has worked out so well before," Clark retorted. "Remember? He ended up being a former gang member who wanted revenge!"

"That was _one_ time," Lois yelled.

_This has gone too far._ After making a quick phone call, she approached their desks, scowling.

"Maybe if you actually _had_ a social life, you wouldn't be bothering me about mine," Lois was saying.

Chloe stopped them with a sharp whistle, gaining their attention.

"All right," she shouted. "I'm sick of this nonsense! What you both need to do is stop acting stupid and admit you want each other!"

"I do not," Lois began but Chloe cut her off with a glare.

"Did I _say_ you could speak?" she demanded. Turning to Clark, she said, "_You_ are obviously jealous and can't stand her dating other people." Addressing Lois, she said, "As for _you_, you don't _want _to date anyone else but are doing it to get a rise out of him." Then she folded her arms and added, "What you're achieving is driving us _all_ insane!"

Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote down a restaurant and a time. "Tonight, the two of you are going on a date. I've already made a reservation."

"You can't do this," Clark tried to protest.

"Do you _really _want to argue with me?" Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. Clark smartly stayed silent.

"Good," Chloe said. "Now, I expect to hear details tomorrow and if I hear anymore arguments between the two of you, I won't be so nice."

Not letting them respond, she turned and walked to the elevator, stopping when she saw her husband standing there, smirking.

"Now I know not to mess with you," Oliver commented.

"I thought you already knew that," Chloe said coyly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt to be reminded," Oliver replied, shrugging. Chloe beamed. "So, Mrs. Queen, may I have the pleasure of taking you out to lunch?"

"I would love that," she said, her anger gone. The shift was unsurprising to Ollie, who was used to her mood swings.

Once they were in the elevator, she snuck a peek at Lois and Clark, now talking quietly to one another.

_Yeah, they'll be married in about six months_, she decided. She couldn't wait.


	2. ClarkOliver, fate

**Title:** His Destiny**  
Prompt:** #71 "fate"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 500**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** season 8 references/slash**  
Summary:** Ollie keeps getting pulled back to Clark.

* * *

It seemed as if the world wanted Oliver with Clark. At least that was the conclusion Oliver had come to. Why else would he keep getting pulled back into Kansas and not just Kansas, but Smallville/Metropolis area? After he left the first time, he had no intentions of returning.

Then, Lex employed Dinah and he _had_ to return to find out what it was all about. It made sense that he ran into Clark and that the other man had even saved his life. But after that, when he had left again, a new teammate by his side, he really thought he wouldn't need to come back.

However, it didn't last. Clark went missing and _of course_, he had to search for him! It was _Clark_. Business kept him in the Metropolis area and he found himself practically a resident. Clark and he ran into each other quite often, especially with Clark working at The Daily Planet. Ironies of life, he ended up taking over The Planet when Tess sold him her shares of Luthocorp. So technically, he was Clark's boss.

But he hired an Editor-in-Chief in the form of Perry White. Yet, their paths didn't stop crossing. When it came time for him to go back to the hero business regularly, even then he didn't leave Clark. Why? Because by then, Clark had decided that he wanted to suit up and join the League. Not that Ollie was complaining because this _was_ what he wanted since he found out about Clark's abilities.

It didn't change that he was somewhat amused at how entwined their lives were. One day, he even brought it up to Clark, while they were relaxing after a successful mission.

"Haven't you noticed how we can't seem to get away from each other?" Ollie questioned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Clark teased. "Do you want to get rid of me?"

"No, not at all," Oliver said hurriedly. That wasn't it at all; in fact, it sometimes scared him at how _much_ he liked having Clark around. "I just find it … odd."

Clark stared at him and shrugged. "Maybe it's fate."

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that stuff," Oliver replied incredulously.

"You got a better explanation?" Clark asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't," Oliver admitted.

"Then, there you go," Clark told him. "Fate or not, someone up there clearly wants us together."

"Together," Oliver murmured and then, it was like all the pieces came together and he got it.

"Oliver?" Clark said, worried at the shift in Ollie's attitude.

"We're supposed to be together," Oliver declared and Clark's eyes widened. Ollie laughed out loud and before Clark could say anything, he closed the distance between them and kissed him. _God, I hope I'm not wrong on this one._

Turned out he wasn't and with the way Clark immediately kissed him back, Ollie figured out that Clark may have gotten to the punch before him.

Oh, well, better late than never, right?


	3. Chloe & Lois, safe

**Title:** Family First**  
Prompt:** #64 "safe"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe, Lois**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 345**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.16 "Turbulence"**  
Summary:** After her marriage falls apart, Chloe feels lost but she finds she's not alone.

* * *

Chloe didn't remember much of what happened after Jimmy walked out of the hospital. She was numb, and for the life of her, couldn't move or think. _I screwed up._ And now her marriage was over.

"_Marrying you was the biggest mistake I've ever made."_ Jimmy's words were on repeat in her mind and tears were quickly springing to her eyes. Around her, people were staring and whispering but she didn't notice, too caught up in her own mind to even acknowledge them.

But one voice did get through. She felt strong arms wrap around her and a soft voice saying that "it would all be okay". Chloe was too far gone to even register who it was but as a feeling of warmth came over her, she knew that whoever it was, they'd keep her safe.

Lois Lane hated seeing her cousin like this. She had arrived at the hospital because she knew that Jimmy was getting released that day but she never expected to come into find him screaming at Chloe.

_Nobody yells at my baby cousin._ Holding Chloe tightly, she glared at all the people who were standing around, the anger in her expression easily getting them to scatter.

Slowly, she led her back to her car and drove them to her apartment. There was no way Chloe'd be alone that night.

Even as they entered her apartment though and Lois got her to bed, she wasn't really responding. Lois assumed she was still in shock.

So she just kept stroking her hair, like her mom used to when she had a nightmare.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "It'll be okay. I'm here now." She didn't know what happened between Chloe and Jimmy but it didn't matter. Chloe was her family, the member she was really the closest to, and Lois wasn't going to abandon her.

Neither of them had any luck with men but at the very least, they'd have each other. Lois would take care of Chloe through the heartbreak she was feeling. She'd be safe with her.

Now and always.


	4. LoisTess, behind closed doors

**Title:** Her Many Faces**  
Prompt:** #41 "behind closed doors"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Lois/Tess**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 339**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** season 8/femmeslash**  
Summary:** Tess has many sides.

* * *

Tess Mercer was a complicated woman … she had many sides but hardly anyone knew that. She made sure of it. Ever since she took over for Luthorcorp, she knew she would be scrutinized. After all, she _had_ come out of nowhere. But if there was one thing Tess promised herself, it was that nobody would ever second-guess why Lex left her in charge.

People either figured out that she was the boss or were quickly taught just that and anyone who questioned her authority? Well, they faced the consequences, which weren't pretty.

At a young age, she learned that masks and facades were important. The general public should not be able to see your emotions, for they were a sign of weakness. And she was anything but weak. Over the years, she had perfected her masks.

The world saw her as a ruthless businesswoman. Her employees learned to respect her and saw her as a strong boss. Strangers and enemies feared her while her allies knew to stay on her good side.

However, when she got home, she allowed herself to let down her hair with one special person. Relaxing into the bed, she smirked when she heard the bedroom door open. Looking up into hazel eyes, Tess smiled.

"Coming in kind of late, aren't we?"

"Well," came the teasing response, "I have a very _demanding_ boss, who keeps me working late."

Raising an eyebrow, Tess watched as her lover undressed and slipped into the bed. Pulling her close, she said, "Hopefully she rewards you for all your hard work."

"Oh trust me, she does. Very well."

Before she could respond, her lips were captured by Lois's. Lois Lane, who had come into her life as an employee but somehow found a place in her bed and more importantly, her heart.

And as she lost herself in the other woman's embrace, Tess knew this was the one place she didn't need a mask. Behind closed doors with her lover … and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. ClarkOliver, falling slowly

**Title:** Catch Me When I Fall**  
Prompt:** #44 "falling slowly"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 415**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Summary:** Clark never thought falling in love would be like this.

* * *

Clark was a big believer in love at first sight. After all, he had fallen for Lana that way. He could still clearly remember seeing her for the first time at the young age of five and how he felt at that moment.

That's how he always imagined love to be like. Jonathan told him stories about how he met Martha and just _knew_ that she was The One. So Clark figured out that when he met the right girl, he'd know too. Which is why he thought for so long that the right girl was Lana.

For a brief period of time, he thought it might be Alicia Baker. He had felt a connection to her when he met her too. Her death had ended any possibility of her being The One. Of course, he went back to Lana, thinking it was her after all but eventually, he learned that he was wrong.

After Lana, there were a few people he met and dated but none of them felt right. Then one day, he came to a realization: that even though love at first sight worked for his father, it didn't for everyone. He also realized that the deep connection he was searching was something he had had for quite some time.

He didn't have it with some girl but with a man and not just any man but someone with sparkling brown eyes, blonde hair that shone in the sun and a confident smirk. They had been spending the day, just hanging out when it struck him.

"So, Clark," he had asked, "How did your article go?" Clark had shot him a blank look and he continued, "The one you were telling me about?"

"Oh yeah, it went fine," Clark said, nodding. _He remembered._ Then again, the other man had always listened to Clark, and remembered whatever he said, no matter how unimportant or silly the conversation was.

It was in that moment he _knew_. He knew that he could be falling in love with _this_ man, none other than Oliver Queen.

Maybe it he hadn't fallen hard and fast … for him, love had taken time. They had built up a trust and a friendship before Clark had even considered it could be anything more. It was a little scary, since that meant he had a lot more to lose if it didn't work out.

Fortunately for him though, when he did finally let himself fall, Oliver was there to catch him.


	6. ClarkOliver, dreams

**Title:** Just A Dream**  
Prompt:** #45 "dreams"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 547**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** up to 8.14 "Requiem"/slash**  
Summary:** Clark has a nightmare.

* * *

_And he was left on the floor of the loft, still reeling from the effects of the kryptonite, unable to do anything but cry as Lana walked away._

Clark shot up, his breathing heavy. Looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Relax, Clark, it was just a dream._

His sudden movement shook the person next to him awake.

"Are you okay?" came the soft murmur.

Turning, he smiled at seeing brown eyes staring back at him.

Overcome with emotion, he leaned forward and captured his lips.

Oliver was surprised but, sensing his boyfriend's distress, kissed him back and pulled Clark into his arms.

Pulling away only when the need for air became overwhelming, Clark buried his head into the crook of Ollie's neck and sighed happily.

"Want to talk about that?" Oliver asked, stroking Clark's hair gently.

"I had a bad dream," Clark admitted, a little bit embarrassed.

But Ollie didn't laugh. "And?"

"Remember I told you about my kissing Lana in the Talon?" Clark began.

"Yeah," Ollie replied, "Why?"

"In my dream, we never talked about it and she didn't just leave," Clark explained, "Instead, she did some weird experiment with Dr. Grohl and got superpowers."

Ollie cringed. "Lana with powers? That _is_ a scary thought."

"It gets worse," Clark said, "I ran back to her and we had sex."

"Clark, are you trying to give _me_ nightmares here?" Ollie looked disgusted.

"You only had to hear about it!" Clark exclaimed. "Then, thanks to her powers, she could absorb kryptonite."

Clark went on to tell him how Lex was alive and placed a bomb on the Daily Planet rooftop, made of kryptonite, and Lana absorbed it but he couldn't go near her. He added that he wanted to kill Lex and Lana stopped him. Then he described how they were in the loft and he kissed her but had to stop because he couldn't take it and she left.

"And that's when I woke up," he finished.

Ollie didn't say anything, just held Clark tightly for a minute. "It's okay," he said reassuringly, "It was just a dream."

"You were there too," Clark said, frowning, "You had controlling shares of Luthorcorp and there was some bomb. I came to visit you and you _lied _to me. Some former employee of yours was behind it. It was scary, Ollie … you were all dark and you even killed Lex!"

He lifted his head to meet Ollie's eyes and saw that the blond seemed disturbed. Ollie lowered his head and kissed Clark gently.

"Don't worry," he said. "It was just a dream. I would never lie to you and trust me, I don't plan on killing anyone. If Lex is out there, we'll get justice … and if I've learned anything from you, it's that murder doesn't equal justice."

Clark beamed. That was his Ollie and that was exactly what he needed to hear.

Seeing Clark was happy again, Ollie smiled, kissed him, and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Now," Oliver suggested, "Why don't I help you forget that horrible dream?"

"That sounds like a plan," Clark agreed and that was all he was able to get out before Ollie met his lips once more.

It was just a dream. _Thank goodness._ Because that would be one horrible reality.


	7. Clark, Lois & Martha, welcome home

**Title:** Home Again**  
Prompt:** #49 "welcome home"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark, Lois, Martha**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 458**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Clark comes home after his training.

* * *

It had been a long year. Clark had finally gone away for his training and while he knew that it was long overdue, that didn't make it any easier.

But what he learned was information that he knew would be very useful and he didn't regret going.

That didn't change the fact that he was really happy to be heading home though. His smile widened at the sight of the farm in the distance.

He was very careful to make note of his surroundings as he sped to the side door. Seeing his mother on the other side filled his heart with joy. She had come home right before he had left, having finished her Senate term and having decided she had had enough of the politics scene. While Clark hated leaving her so soon after she'd come home, he hadn't really had a choice.

However, he was back now and had no plans to leave. Moving quickly, he headed toward the front door and luckily for him, it was unlocked.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he made his way toward the kitchen, where his mom was clearly cooking.

"I hope you made enough for one more," he said, watching her freeze and then spin around.

"Clark?" Martha asked, hardly believing her eyes.

"Yeah, mom, it's me," Clark responded. Within seconds, he found himself wrapped him a warm embrace and he happily hugged his mother back.

"I missed you so much," Martha whispered.

"Missed you, too," he told her. He would've said more but a very familiar voice interrupted before he had a chance.

"All right, Mrs. Kent, found what you were asking for-." The voice trailed off and Clark turned toward the sight, meeting stunned hazel eyes.

"Hey, Lois," was all that he was able to get out.

"Well, well, well," Lois said, putting down the box she was carrying on the counter. "Look who's finally back."

"Miss me?" he asked playfully.

"You wish, Smallville," Lois snorted. "Dare I ask where you've been?"

"Just doing some traveling," he said, shrugging.

"Typical Smallville answer," Lois remarked, rolling her eyes. "You planning to stay?"

"I think you should admit you missed me," Clark declared. Seeing her glare, he just grinned. "No, Lois, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Lois said firmly, trying to act as the information didn't affect her but a small smile did grace her lips.

Meanwhile, Martha watched the scene with motherly eyes. Her son was finally home. Lois had been a great help to her while Clark had been gone but she could tell that even the brunette missed Clark more than she wanted to admit.

Now, he was back and seeing Clark and Lois argue playfully, she knew that everything would be okay.


	8. ClarkOliver, say yes

**Title:** Three Little Words**  
Prompt: **#63 "say yes"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 333**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Summary:** Ollie's been practicing but it comes easier than he thought it would.

* * *

_All right, Queen, you can do this._ Yes, he could. This would be a snap. Staring at the picture on his dresser, he took a deep breath and tried again.

"You came into my life and changed it … now I never want to go back to the way it was before. Will you marry me?" But of course, the smiling face of Clark Kent just stared back at him wordlessly.

Groaning, he shook his head. "Way too cliché." This was _Clark_. He didn't want to be overly sappy but he also didn't want to be too simple either.

They had been dating for over two years and Ollie really wanted to make it official. He knew that Clark didn't need any rings or a ceremony … Ollie realized that Clark already knew how he felt. But it was still something he wanted to do.

Now he just had to gather up the courage to propose.

He fiddled with the velvet box in his hands and smiled winningly at the photo. "I love you."

"Is there a reason you're declaring your love to my photo?" A familiar voice interrupted him. Spinning around, he saw Clark standing at the door, looking amused. "I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or creeped out."

"Definitely flattered," Ollie teased.

"If you say so," Clark retorted. His eyes drifted and landed on the box, the smile instantly fading.

_It's now or never._ "Clark," Oliver said softly.

"Oliver?" Clark asked, his eyes wide, expression full of confusion. Standing up, Ollie closed the distance between them.

All the speeches he had practiced flew out of his mind in that moment. Instead, he just snapped opening the box, revealing a solid white gold ring.

"Say yes, Clark," Oliver said, the words flowing out easily.

"Isn't there usually a question involved?" Clark asked weakly.

"Marry me," Oliver said immediately. There was a brief silence, which worried Ollie. "Clark?"

Then, Clark beamed. "Yes."

And that was all that needed to be said.


	9. ChloeOliver, paris

**Title:** A Surprise Vacation**  
Prompt:** #78 "Paris"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe/Oliver**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 500**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Ollie has a surprise for Chloe.

* * *

"So where's the mission at?" Chloe asked, once they were settled in the plane.

Her boyfriend just smirked at her. "You'll see when we get there."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. She loved Oliver dearly but she was a reporter first and foremost and the secrecy was driving her crazy. All he had told her was that they had a mission but to her surprise, the rest of the team wasn't there.

Ollie had waved it off, just saying they'd meet them there. The problem was that Chloe didn't know where "there" was.

She had tried to prod him for details, even calling the other League members to get some information. None of them were answering their cell phones and she doubted that was a coincidence.

Then, she had done some investigating but she wasn't given much time. _He so planned it that way._

All she had time for was packing and then they were on his jet. Relaxing on the soft leather seats, she sighed. At least the trip there would be comfortable, even though her mind was working overtime.

"Relax, 'Tower," Ollie said suddenly, "You don't need to know _all_ the answers."

"How long have you known me again?" Chloe teased. She had to give it to him though; he did always know what she was thinking.

He grinned and winked. "It was worth a shot." She smiled back.

Sensing, she wasn't going to get any answers though, she gave in … but only for the time being.

Approximately 11 hours later, they were landing. Chloe had slept through most of the flight but when Ollie woke up, she had checked her watch. She knew they had flown over the Atlantic Ocean and had been going east. Her guess was that they were somewhere in Europe.

But the sight that greeted her once she got off the plane took her breath away. She had never been there before but it looked exactly like the pictures.

"Our mission is in _Paris_?" she asked, amazed.

"Nope," Oliver answered cheerfully, "But our vacation is."

Spinning around, she stared at him, open-mouthed.

"You know, I think a lot of people would pay good money to see Chloe Sullivan speechless," Oliver joked.

"Ollie!" she exclaimed, finding her voice.

"Come on, Chlo, after all we do, don't you think we deserve a little vacation?" he questioned.

"But … we have jobs and lives," she protested, part of her not being able to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"All which can wait," he said firmly.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Oliver Queen?" she demanded, only half joking.

"I'm Oliver Queen and I just wanted to spend a little private time with my girlfriend," Ollie replied, smiling. "Is that so wrong?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "In fact, it sounds just perfect to me."

He grinned and quickly leaned forward to capture her lips. Paris and Oliver Queen … what more could a girl ask for anyway?


	10. ClarkOliver, the hardest part

**Title: **What Hurts The Most**  
Prompt:** 65 "the hardest part"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 494**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.14 "Requiem"/slash, angst**  
Summary:** It was all Oliver ever wanted but now, he couldn't have it.

* * *

Oliver had dreamed of this moment. He never thought it could happen though.

Clark was there, kissing him, just like in his wildest fantasies. And just for a moment, he responded. Reality sank in quickly and he pulled away.

"I love you," Clark blurted out, stopping Ollie before he could say anything.

_Oh, god, don't say that … anything but that._

"Clark … I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't realize you had those feelings for me. I just … don't see you that way."

The heartbreak was evident in Clark's eyes and the devastation written all over his expression made Ollie want to bite back his words.

Then he saw a shift in Clark's attitude. He became more confident and determined.

"You kissed me back," Clark said firmly, "We've been so close over this past year … ever since Lana left, you've been there for me. And I've seen the way you look at me too. I'm not an oblivious teenager anymore, Oliver. You love me too and I don't know why you're trying to fight it."

It was true … Ollie had held Clark many times as he mourned Lana's departure. But he had also watched as Clark grew stronger because of it.

He never expected that Clark would fall for him instead.

"I don't know what to tell you, Clark," Oliver replied, shrugging, "You're one of my best friends. But the kiss was a mistake."

Clark didn't waver and in a few, long strides, he closed the distance between them.

"Look me in the eyes," he demanded, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

Oliver was trained at this … he learned from a young age how to hide his emotions from the world. Clark was a bit harder to fool but he had to try.

Brown eyes met green and Ollie kept his expression stiff. "I don't love you … I don't have any feelings for you at all."

Shock filtered into Clark's expression, which quickly changed to sadness.

Taking a few steps back, Clark shook his head sadly. "Okay." And he headed toward the elevator.

"I hope we can still be friends," Ollie called out, but it was weak.

Clark turned his head slightly and nodded. Then he was gone.

_You did the right thing._ Yes, he did. He was a murderer now … the fact that he had killed Lex haunted him nightly. No, he didn't regret it … if he had brought Lex to justice, there was a chance he'd blurt Clark's secret to the world. This had been the only option.

But Clark deserved so much more than him. Clark'd never forgive him if he found out and it was just best that he didn't even try for more.

That didn't make this any easier though nor did it stop his heart from breaking. _I love you, Clark._ And that was as close to telling him as he would ever get.


	11. ClarkLois, promise

**Title:** A Promise of Forever**  
Prompt:** #83 "promise"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Lois**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 500**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** It's Clark and Lois's wedding day.

* * *

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" At the sound, all the guests turned to the tall blond man, who was standing and holding a champagne glass. Once he was certain he had their attention, Oliver Queen grinned. "Now, as the best man, I have a right to make a speech and you are all obligated to listen." The guests at the reception laughed and Oliver's grin widened.

Ollie turned briefly to glance at the reason that all the people were celebrating. Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent just smiled at him and Ollie couldn't resist smiling back.

"I know a lot of you were surprised when Clark and Lois got together," he continued, addressing the crowd. "But I wasn't. In fact, I have to say I saw their chemistry way back when they insisted it didn't exist and I'd like to take this moment to say … I told you so," he finished, directing the last comment towards the newlyweds. He winked and paused when the crowd laughed again.

"But in all seriousness, I can't imagine a couple more perfect for one another than Lois and Clark," Oliver said sincerely. "I'm honored to call them my two best friends and I'm so glad that they found each other. I wish them all the happiness in the world." Raising his glass, he finished, "To Lois and Clark."

"To Lois and Clark," the crowd echoed, raising their own glasses.

He clicked glasses with a few people before taking his seat at the table once more. Glancing at his newly married friends, he took a sip. Yes, this was their destiny.

After there were a couple more speeches, including Chloe, who was Lois's maid of honor, they all settled down to eat.

Soon enough though, the bride and groom were called to the floor to share their first dance. Everyone was watching the happy couple but Clark and Lois only had eyes for each other.

For Clark Kent, this was a dream come true. He couldn't believe that he was married to the woman he loved. As they swayed to the music, he prayed that it wasn't some dream … because if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

"Is it wrong that I'm still expecting something to go wrong?" Lois murmured, so only he could hear her. "I'm half wondering if there will be some tragedy and you'll have to leave to go save the day."

"You're not the only one," Clark confessed softly. "We got married in _Smallville_ and everything went smoothly. But unless the world is ending, I'm not leaving your side."

"Oh, Smallville," Lois teased, "Are we slacking on our saving the day duties?"

"It's our wedding day," Clark responded, "The world can wait." Before she could respond, he captured her lips, effectively silencing her.

His job may be dangerous but he'd never leave her side permanently unless he had to. It was a promise he made her and it was one he intended to keep.

Forever and always.


	12. ClarkOliver, weekend

**Title:** A Lazy Weekend**  
Prompt:** #77 "weekend"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 482**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Summary:** Weekends are a time to be lazy. Even if you're Superman.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._ Opening his eyes slowly, Clark groaned, the sound of his alarm clock having startled him out of a deep sleep. Squinting at it, he found that it was 7:30 am. Even though it was a Saturday, he knew that he had to be at work. The news doesn't sleep, as Lois loved to say on a daily basis, and it was his job to report it so he didn't get to do it much either.

But as he tried to get up, he found that he really couldn't move. Looking down, he found an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He tried to extract himself from the warm embrace but found it to be almost impossible. At least not without waking up the person sleeping next to him.

"Mmm," he heard a soft murmur. "Don't go. Stay with me."

He shifted so he was facing the other occupant of their bed.

"I have to go to work," he said softly.

Instead of being let go, he was met with the sleepy brown eyes of his now awake boyfriend and a pout. "You don't have to go anywhere," came the stubborn reply. "It's _Saturday_."

Sighing, he reminded him, "Yes, I do. The Planet _is_ open and we have a paper to produce."

"But Perry isn't even expecting you," his boyfriend insisted.

"Why not?" Clark was puzzled now.

There was a shrug. "Because I may have already called and said you won't be coming in."

"Oliver!" Clark exclaimed, shocked.

Oliver Queen didn't look the least bit apologetic. "What? We work so hard throughout the year and I just wanted one weekend with my boyfriend. Is that so _wrong_?"

Even Clark couldn't bring himself to argue with that one. A weekend with just Ollie, no work or anything to interrupt them, sounded heavenly.

"I guess not," Clark said reluctantly. "Though it was quite sneaky for you to do it behind my back like that though."

"Not like you would've done it yourself," Ollie pointed out. "So I had to do it for you. Even Superman needs a break now and then."

"So, what are we going to do?" Clark questioned.

"Well, the initial plan was to sleep in," Ollie admitted. "But I forgot to turn off your alarm clock."

"It seems like we're going to get up early anyway," Clark teased.

"Well, I may be awake but nobody said we have to get _out_ of bed," Ollie suggested, smirking. Before Clark could respond, Ollie quickly moved to lie on top of him. "I'm pretty sure I can find other ways to _occupy_ our time," he finished.

Clark grinned. "I think I'd definitely be interested in hearing those plans."

"I'd rather demonstrate," Oliver told him and captured Clark's lips with his own.

As Clark lost himself in Ollie's embrace, one thought stood out in his mind.

He could really get used to this.


	13. ClarkLois, cuddly toy

The world needs more Clois fluff! I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think! :D

**Title:** Stuffed Elephant**  
Prompt:** #19 "cuddly toy"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Lois**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 490**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** season 8/none**  
Summary:** When Clark helps Lois move, he finds something unexpected.

* * *

Lois Lane had a lot of stuff. That's what Clark found out when he helped her move into her new apartment. But one particular item managed to catch his eye.

Picking it up, he said, "Lois?"

"Oh, Smallville, don't tell me that you're tired already," Lois began but then she saw what was in his hand. Her face took on various emotions before settling on annoyed. "Oh, that's Bert."

"Bert?" Clark repeated. In his hands was a stuffed elephant, obviously pretty old, because it was slightly dirty, and even ripped in places.

"Bert," Lois confirmed, snatching the elephant.

"And where did Bert come from?" Clark teased.

"My mom got him for me. He's gotten a little beat up over the years though." The answer was so soft that Clark barely heard it but he did, and felt guilty. The look on Lois's face was slightly vulnerable and more than anything, he wanted to pull her into his arms. Lately, the beautiful brunette had been having more of an affect on him than he ever wanted to admit aloud.

Clark nodded. "It's cute," he offered, not knowing what else to say.

But Lois regained her composure. "Of course he is," Lois said, "Besides, Smallville, those who sleep with Elmer Fudd night lightsshouldn't be judging others." She winked and he laughed.

"That was years ago!" he protested, but the subject was officially changed.

But later on, he couldn't get the look on her face out of his mind. So, when she was out, he snuck into her apartment and took Bert. It wasn't too hard to have to him cleaned and sewn up. In fact, Bert almost looked like new.

Clark returned to the apartment a few days later, carrying a bag where Bert safely rested. What he found surprised him: Lois was panicky and clearly searching for something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Bert," Lois told him, "I can't find him!"

Clark felt bad. He had meant for it to be a surprise, but instead, he had scared her.

"Lois," he said gently. "It's fine." He pulled the elephant out of the bag. "He's right here."

Lois looked up and eyed the stuffed animal in his hands. "You had him?"

"I'm sorry," Clark said immediately, "I just thought …"

"You fixed him," Lois interrupted, clearly dazed. "Why?"

"He seemed important to you," Clark explained, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "I wanted to surprise you …"

But before he could finish his explanation, he was cut off … by Lois's lips on his. And wow, this was better than he remembered.

She pulled away and in the process, took Bert back.

"Why did you …" Clark tried to be coherent, but his mind was still on the kiss.

"That," she said, "Was for you being you."

Clark just grinned. If it meant he got to kiss Lois Lane, it was definitely good to be him.


	14. ChloeOliver, lullaby

Another prompt! This time, it's Chlollie. I hope you like it. Comments are always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Title:** His Little Girl**  
Prompt:** #90 "lullaby"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe/Oliver**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 443**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** future fic; Oliver sings his daughter back to sleep.

* * *

"_Waaahhh!" _

The cry had Oliver waking up with a start and glancing at the time, he groaned. Hearing a moan next to him, he turned and quickly pressed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Sleep," he whispered, "I got it."

She murmured something incomprehensible and fell asleep once more. Oliver stood, stretched, and headed toward the sound.

As expected, when he entered the nursery, his 6-month old daughter was sitting in her crib, wide-awake and crying her eyes out.

In a few strides, he was at her side and picking her up. Once in her father's arms, Laura's crying stopped and she was only slightly whimpering.

"You just missed your old man, didn't you?" he murmured, stroking her back gently. "Don't worry, Daddy's here now."

He sat down on a nearby chair, resting her against his shoulder. Looking into her wide green eyes, he smiled tiredly.

"You need to go to sleep," he told her, "It's early, princess." But the look she gave him basically said, "I don't think so, Daddy".

Sighing, he tried to think of a solution and then an idea struck him. When he was a baby, his mom often sang to sleep … maybe it would work on her namesake.

Quietly, he began to sing the same song that his mother used to sing to him. Within minutes, his daughter's eyes slowly closed and soon, she was fast asleep.

Being extra careful, he placed her back into her crib. Ollie stood there for a few minutes, just watching his daughter sleep. Some days, he could hardly believe that this little miracle was _his_.

Turning around, he was about to go back to his bedroom but froze at what he was greeted with. His wife was standing in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked, keeping his voice low in fear of waking Laura again.

"Long enough," Chloe replied, closing the distance between them. "Didn't know you could sing, Arrow."

"What can I say?" Oliver joked, pulling his wife into his arms. "I'm a man of many talents."

"That you are," she agreed, raising her head. He lowered his until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Even when they separated, Chloe stayed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, the two of them just content to watch Laura sleep.

Oliver glanced between his wife and his daughter. At one point, he thought he'd never have this … a family to cherish, love and call his own. But now he had Chloe and Laura and his life couldn't get any better.

Yes, Oliver Queen was a lucky man indeed.


	15. Clark & Martha, family

It's Mother's Day in the US and I found a prompt that could work so I went for it. Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Happy Mother's Day!**  
Prompt:** #85 "family"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark, Martha**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 369**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Martha reminisces on past Mother's Days and gets a surprise visitor.

* * *

When Martha had gotten married, she had been excited to start a family. During her first Mother's Day as a married woman, she watched the parents with their children and thought, 'That'll be me someday.'

But as the years passed and she found herself unable to have a baby of her own, she grew to resent the holiday. It hurt that she might never experience the joy of being a mother. Jonathan and she talked about adopting, but they weren't sure.

Then along came Clark. From the first time she held him in her arms, she knew that he was meant to be a part of their family. And a part of a family he became.

Mother's Days were good after that. Then again, she felt blessed every day of the year, just watching her son and husband.

This year was her first Mother's Day away from Kansas. She was stuck in DC and missed her little boy terribly. Clark had sent her a dozen roses and a beautiful card, both which were currently sitting on her desk. They had also spoken on the phone, and ended up spending more than an hour talking, catching up on each other's lives. Still, it wasn't the same.

She was finishing some work, trying to get her mind off it all, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Delivery," a gruff voice called back.

_Delivery? _She wasn't expecting anything, but she went to answer the door anyway. When she swung it open, her jaw dropped.

Because standing on the other side, grinning sheepishly, was her son.

"Hey, mom," Clark said happily. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Unable to speak, she just leaned forward and pulled her son into an embrace. He hugged her back and Martha felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I can't believe you're here," she said, as they parted.

"I couldn't let you spend mother's day alone," Clark said softly. "So here I am!" He handed her the gift bag. "This is for you."

"Thank you, sweetie," she told him. Truth be told, she didn't really need the gift.

She had Clark, and that was the best gift any mother could ask for.


	16. ClarkOliver & Martha, ring

This is for the prompt 'ring'. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! I always appreciate feedback! :)

**Title:** The Gift**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver, Martha**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 464**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Summary:** Clark is thinking about proposing to Oliver and Martha gives him a gift.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Clark looked at his mother, hoping she'd be able to give him some advice. She had come home to visit, and they had met up for dinner. Martha was still as perceptive as ever when it came to her son and she immediately realized something was wrong.

So Clark admitted his problem, which really wasn't that much of a problem to begin with: he was thinking of proposing to Oliver.

The two of them had been together for almost two years and they had lived together for over a year, but Clark really wanted to take the next step. What could he say? He was a traditional sort of guy. Only thing was that he didn't know how Oliver would respond. It's not like they had talked about it.

"Clark," his mother said calmly, "You should just talk to him about this."

"But what if the reason he's not bringing it up is because he doesn't _want _to talk about it?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Maybe he isn't bringing it up for the same reasons you aren't," Martha suggested.

"Yeah?"

"It's obvious to me that you two love each other," Martha continued. "I wouldn't have approved of him if he didn't love you just as much as you love him."

"How did you know?" Clark had to ask. He knew that Oliver loved him, but he wondered how they looked to other people.

"Because," Martha said simply, "He looks at you the same way your father used to look at me." A silence fell between them, both taking a moment to think about Jonathan. No matter how many years had passed, a part of Clark would always miss his father.

"Thanks, Mom," he told her. They exchanged smiles.

To his surprise, Martha stood up and disappeared for a few minutes. When she came back, she was holding a tiny box, and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I know you're not sure if you're going to propose, but if you do, you could use this," Martha answered.

Upon opening the box, he found a solid gold band.

"It was your father's," Martha said, before he could ask. "He told me once that if something should ever happen to him, it should go to you. I always meant to give it to you when you found 'the one' … I think you have."

At this, tears sprung to Clark's eyes. He got up and hugged his mom. She hugged him back.

"Thank you," he said softly, even though really, there weren't enough words to express his gratitude.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the ring and was amazed at how easily he could picture it on Oliver's finger.

Maybe he was ready after all.


	17. ClarkOliver, chocolate

This is for the 'chocolate' prompt and it's Clark/Ollie. What can I say? They're my OTP and IMO, there's not enough fic with those two! I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Chocolate Kisses**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to CW/DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 500**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Summary:** Clark loves chocolate and Oliver loves watching Clark eat chocolate.

* * *

Clark Kent loved pie. Everyone who knew him was aware of that, but only a few people knew that Clark also had a weakness for chocolate.

Oliver was one of them. He had found out by accident and had been amused but he also made sure to buy the best quality from every country he visited.

It was more than a little adorable how surprised and happy Clark was whenever he presented him with the gifts. At first, Clark had protested, but once he realized how stubborn Oliver was, he gave in. They were friends and as far as Ollie was concerned, friends could get other friends gifts. Right?

Truth be told, Ollie didn't really care for chocolate. That was until he saw the way Clark ate it.

Oliver had been hanging out with Clark, watching a football game. He had turned to comment about the last play, when he caught the brunet eating a truffle.

Whatever Oliver had planned to say was forgotten. Just watching the way Clark ate the truffle was enough for his brain to almost short circuit. The brunet seemed to savor every bite and seeing that pouty mouth lined with chocolate gave Ollie the urge to lean over and lick it off. Oliver couldn't describe the expression on Clark's face, but he knew he wanted to see it again.

Luckily, he managed to catch himself before Clark noticed him. But from that moment on, he kept chocolate stocked in his penthouse, just in case Clark was visiting.

Somehow, he managed to be discreet, but eventually, he slipped up and Clark caught him.

"You want some?" Clark asked him innocently, offering him the box.

_I want something, but it's not the chocolate, _Ollie couldn't help but think. "No," he said aloud, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Clark persisted. "It's really good."

"I'm sure," Oliver told him. "But I've never been a big fan of chocolate." This caused Clark to frown.

"Maybe you haven't had the right kind," Clark suggested. "You should try these."

"No, really, I'm fine," Ollie insisted.

"Sometimes, it's all about the way you try them," Clark said, the look in his eyes unreadable. Much to Oliver's shock, Clark leaned over and kissed him.

But that didn't stop Ollie from kissing him back. His heart almost stopped when Clark's tongue slipped into Ollie's mouth, brushing against his own.

Clark tasted of chocolate and _damn_, this was enough to change his opinion on the sweet completely.

When they finally separated, Clark stared at him with wide eyes, the confidence gone and the shy farm boy back. Ollie found that even sexier.

"So?" Clark said, biting his lower lip.

"You know," Oliver said slowly, "I think you're right." At this, Clark grinned. "But," Oliver added, "I might need a second taste … just to be sure."

"Of course," Clark agreed, eyes twinkling. "You need to be sure."

"Mmhmm," Oliver murmured, as their lips met once more.

Oh yeah, Oliver Queen didn't just like chocolate; he _loved _it.


	18. ChloeOliver, ClarkLois, flowers

This is for the prompt "flowers". I hope you all like! Please read and review! :D

**Title:** The Right Choice**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe/Oliver, Clark/Lois**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 451**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Chloe hates roses.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan had a secret: she _hated _roses. Every single failed relationship she had been in involved roses. They'd buy them for her and while she would outwardly act grateful, secretly, she disliked the flower. Sure, they were beautiful, but Chloe had always thought they were a bit overrated.

It was one thing Lois and she had in common: her cousin also disliked roses. But while Lois leaned toward purple lilies, Chloe preferred a different type of flower. Ever since she was a kid, she loved tulips and not just any kind of tulips. She specifically liked white ones.

It was an odd choice, but then again, she had never been exactly normal. While growing up, Chloe felt kind of like a tulip … overlooked and overshadowed while boys leaned toward the "roses". It was a feeling she had never ever really grown out of.

After Jimmy's death, Chloe didn't date much. She had a few relationships, but nothing long-lasting. One thing they all had in common: they bought her roses. Sometimes, she tried to bring up the fact that she loved tulips, but it seemed like none of them ever remembered.

Sometimes, she envied Lois, who had found her soul mate in Clark. He knew Lois's flower preference and ever so often, when she visited her cousin at the Planet, she'd see a bouquet of purple lilies sitting on her desk.

Chloe wondered if she would ever find a man who'd know her like that.

When Oliver Queen asked her out, Chloe had a dozen reasons to say no. He dated Lois, they were friends, they _worked _together … but one puppy dog look from him and she found herself saying 'yes'.

After all, if she was honest with herself, she has kind of had a crush on Oliver since they had first met in Clark's barn. Besides, one date wouldn't hurt, right? It's not like it would go anywhere anyway.

She picked out an emerald green dress that brought out her eyes and when he showed up for their date, she was ready.

"You look beautiful," he said, his gaze admiring. The look in his eyes made her blush.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she managed and boy was _that_ an understatement.

"These are for you," he said, and she waited, expecting him to reveal roses. What he did hand her had Chloe's eyes widening.

It wasn't until much later did Oliver learn the real reason why Chloe jumped up and kissed him. But at the moment, he certainly wasn't complaining.

And years later, when her kids asked her how she knew their father was "the one", she'd simply say, "It was because he bought me tulips."


	19. Clark & Lex, strangers

Here's another prompt! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** What We've Become**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark, Lex**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 426**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Some days, he could hardly believe they had once been friends.

* * *

It wasn't really much of a surprise to Clark when Lex had turned up alive. Much like a cat, Lex Luthor seemed to have nine lives.

Clark braced himself for the inevitable confrontation, but it never came. It seemed that if Lex still remembered his secret, he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Lois and Clark were assigned by Perry to interview him. How Lex agreed for an interview and much less by the two of them, Clark didn't know, but he wasn't about to question it.

When they arrived, Lex was perfectly polite, yet appropriately reserved. It was the first time Clark had seen him since he came back from the dead, but he managed to keep his emotions in check.

During the interview, Clark desperately tried to search for even a bit of the man that he used to once call his best friend, but much to his disappointment, he couldn't find anything he remotely recognized in this Lex Luthor.

So he concentrated on the interview, just grateful that Lex wasn't threatening to expose him. _Things could be worse, _Clark decided.

However, later on, they did. Lex's thirst for power had not yet been quenched and now he had even more grandiose schemes. It seemed that his alter ego, Superman, and the rest of the Justice League constantly had their hands full with whatever Lex had come up with that week.

While Clark Kent and Lex Luthor hardly interacted, Superman and Lex Luthor became fast enemies. Lex proclaimed his hatred of Superman and the Justice League to whoever would listen. With Lex slandering their name, they had to work doubly hard to remain in the good eye of the people.

_I can't believe that we've gotten to this point, _Clark sometimes found himself thinking, after stopping one of Lex's plans. He still remembered the days when Lex and he used to hang out in his barn or in Lex's mansion, Clark just happy to spend time with him.

There were times, when they were arguing, that Clark swore he saw a hint of remorse and longing in Lex's eyes. But he would blink and it was gone. He was probably imagining it anyway.

They had both made mistakes during the course of their friendship, but Clark still couldn't believe that they gotten from being so close to practically strangers.

"Trust me, Clark. Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends," Lex had once told him.

He didn't think that these were the type of legends that Lex had been talking about.


	20. ClarkOliver, stay

Another prompt! I hope you like it. Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** A Moment Like This**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 480**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.01 "Odyssey"/slash**  
Summary:** Clark and Oliver have a moment on the plane.

* * *

Oliver Queen couldn't stop staring at one Clark Kent. A part of him still couldn't believe they had found him. Months of searching and they had finally tracked him down. But even after he had freed Clark from that Russian prison camp, Ollie hadn't felt safe until they were in his plane and up in the air.

A chuckle escaped his lips when Clark yawned, quickly covering his mouth and turning his head to be polite.

"You know," he told him, "It's going to be several hours before we get to the facility. Why don't you get some sleep? There's a bedroom in the plane."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Clark said sheepishly. "I guess I am more tired than I thought."

"I doubt you got much sleep at the prison camp so I don't blame you," Oliver remarked, as he led Clark to the bedroom.

Leaning against the door, he watched as Clark settled himself on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Ollie offered.

"No, I'm good," Clark replied, shaking his head. He motioned for Ollie to sit on the bed and when Ollie had done that, he continued. "Thank you though … for everything. I don't know if I said this yet, but thank you … for saving me too. For a minute there, I thought I was a dead man."

"You don't need to thank me, Clark," Oliver said firmly. "You would've done the same for me. I'm just happy you're okay." Clark grinned and in that moment, Ollie knew that he would move heaven and earth for this man, if for nothing else but to see that smile.

The brunet must've seen something in his eyes, because his expression changed, becoming thoughtful. Then, much to Ollie's shock, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oliver's own, pulling away after a moment, leaving the kiss short and sweet.

Truth be told, Oliver had dreamed about kissing Clark more than once but now that it had actually happened, he didn't know what to do.

Clark stared at him, wide eyed, a mixture of worry and hope written all of his expression.

"Well," Oliver said, finding his voice, "I wasn't expecting that." He eyed Clark. "Why?"

"I've wanted to do it since I saw you," Clark admitted, "I figured that from the way you were looking at me, you wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I wouldn't," Oliver said. "I don't." Seeing Clark yawn again, he continued, "Maybe we can talk about this after you get some sleep?"

"That is probably a good idea," Clark agreed. Just as Oliver was about to get up, an arm was on his hand, causing him.

"Stay?" Clark asked softly, gesturing to the spot next to him. Ollie had never been able to say no to Clark and he wasn't going to start now.

So he stayed.


	21. Chloe, Lois & Moira, writer's choice

New fic! This time it's baby!Chlo-Lo. I hope like it! Please let me know what you think! :)

** Title:** Her First Word**  
Prompt:** #96 "writer's choice"-first**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe, Lois, Moira Sullivan**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to CW/DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 460**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Chloe's first word.

* * *

"Can you say 'mommy'?"

But Chloe just stared blankly at her mother. Moira chuckled and seeing the smile on her face, Chloe giggled, waving her little hands and babbling happily.

Some days, she could hardly believe this little miracle was hers and Moira considered herself blessed to have Chloe.

She watched as her daughter's attention shifted to her favorite doll. Chloe was quite the chatterbox … the only problem was that nobody could understand what she was saying. Moira had been coaxing Chloe to speak, but it hadn't happened yet.

Hearing footsteps, she turned toward the noise and smiled when she saw her niece making her way into the room. Lois Lane was her brother's firstborn and she wasn't much older than Chloe. She and her sister Lucy were staying over for the weekend

Moira had volunteered to take care of them so that Ella and Sam could have some alone time, something she knew that they had been lacking since Lucy was born. They had protested at first, but Moira had insisted and they finally gave in.

"Besides," she had told them, "It'll give Chloe a good chance to bond with her cousins." And seeing the way they had gotten along so far, Moira didn't have any regrets.

She smiled warmly at her niece. "Hi there."

"Hi," Lois said, looking a little shy. Lois and Lucy had been napping and it seemed that Lois was now awake.

Excited squealing turned them back toward Chloe, who looked thrilled to see her cousin awake. Out of the two of them, Chloe had formed a real attachment to Lois and Moira knew that the feeling was mutual.

"Look, Chloe, it's Lois," Moira said, as Lois sat down next to her. "Can you say 'Lois'?"

Much to their shock, Chloe laughed, and said, "Wo!"

Both Lois and Moira's jaw dropped. "What did you say, sweetie?" Moira asked.

"Wo!" Chloe repeated. She frowned and her eyes narrowed, as if she was concentrating. "Wo … wo, wo … Wois!" Clearly pleased with herself, she clapped her hands and laughed. Obviously the 'l' was still an issue for her, but they could definitely make out what Chloe had chosen as her first word.

"She said my name," Lois said softly, dazed.

"Wois!" Chloe said once more, clearly wanting her cousin's attention. She crawled toward her and stretched out her arms.

Lois hesitated for a moment and leaned forward to give her a hug. Chloe clung to her happily.

The scene brought tears to Moira's eyes. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to give Chloe a sibling and that saddened her, but seeing Lois and Chloe together, she knew her baby girl would never really be alone.

And that was all she needed to know.


	22. ClarkOliver, please forgive me

A new prompt and this time it's Clark/Ollie. This is how I wish the episode 'Odyssey' had ended, no matter how much I enjoyed the Clois scene. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Moving Forward**  
Prompt:** #95 "please forgive me"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 488**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.01 "Odyssey"/slash**  
Summary:** Ollie apologizes to Clark for shooting him.

* * *

Killing Clark was the worst moment of Oliver's life. It didn't matter if he wasn't in control at the time. All that he could focus on was one of the most incredible people Oliver had ever met was dead and it was all thanks to him. Ollie had just gotten him back too!

It seemed that the world wasn't that cruel though. Some man showed up and _flew _Clark out of there. Ollie wasn't sure what he did, but it resulted in Clark being alive again and that was all that mattered.

Even after he saw for himself that Clark was alive, Ollie couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew that he owed him an apology, but the middle of a Metropolis street hadn't been the place to do it.

So he decided to pay Clark a visit at the farm. Clark was surprised to see him.

"Hi Ollie," he said, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Oliver said, a bit nervous. As they sat down in the living room, he asked, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Clark replied, smiling, "And yourself?"

"I'm all right," Oliver told him. His eyes unconsciously drifted to Clark's chest, specifically the place where he knew his heart was. Clark saw him staring and frowned when he followed his gaze.

"Oliver …"

"I'm so sorry, Clark," Oliver said softly. He lifted his gaze, brown eyes meeting green. "I don't know if you could ever forgive me, but …"

"There's nothing to forgive," Clark interrupted, "You weren't in your right mind."

"I shot you through the heart," Oliver replied, frowning, "You _died_."

"I know, but I'm alive," Clark reminded him. "And I'm okay."

"Thank goodness for that," Oliver muttered. _A world without you is not a world that I would want to live in. _

"What?" Clark said, looking stunned, and that's when Ollie realized that he had said those words aloud.

"It's true … you're the best person I know," Oliver confessed, ducking his head, embarrassed for the first time in a long time.

Oliver felt his chin being lifted up and he was shocked at all the emotions he saw shining in Clark's eyes. Neither spoke, but Ollie could feel the tension between them. Finally, Clark broke the silence.

"Do you plan to keep staring or are you going to kiss me already?"

Ollie gaped and Clark frowned, tilting his head.

"Am I totally off base?" Clark questioned.

"Umm … no?" Ollie managed to say.

"You don't sound too confident there, Queen," Clark teased.

"Trust me, I am," Oliver insisted. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He eyed Clark. "You're sure you're not going to punch me?"

"Oh, for God's sake," Clark exclaimed, and grasping Ollie's shirt, he pulled the blond toward him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

And in that moment, Ollie knew that he could move on from this. They both could, and they would do it together.


	23. LoisOliver, lust

Another new ficlet and this time its Lollie. I've always preferred Clois/Chlollie but I did enjoy these two while they lasted. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Taking Charge**  
Prompt:** #89 "lust"**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Lois/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 496**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** set in s6/none**  
Summary:** Lois is tired of Ollie ignoring her for business and decides to do something about it.

* * *

Lois Lane was frustrated, sexually frustrated that is. Once again, her boyfriend had interrupted their time together to take a phone call.

She had plans for them too, ones that involved no clothes and that giant bathtub in Ollie's bathroom. In fact, she had set up the bubble bath and they had been in the process of heading there when Ollie's phone went off.

What the hell was the point of having a gorgeous boyfriend who was also great in bed if she hardly ever got him there?

Then all of a sudden, it was like a light bulb went off. Maybe it was time to teach Ollie a lesson, show him exactly what he was missing.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him glancing in her direction every few minutes, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Instead, she just slipped out of her shoes and removing the hair band, she shook her head a few times. It had been years since she had gone undercover as a stripper, but hopefully, she still remembered something.

With slow precision, she unzipped her jacket and let it slide to the floor. Next, her fingers went to the buttons of her shirt and removed them one by one. It took all her self-control to not react when she heard Ollie stammer on the phone. Clearly he was watching.

Finally, her hands went to her jeans and she purposely wiggled her hips as she got out of them, leaving her only in her bra and panties. _Thank goodness for that Victoria's Secret trip. _

Without a glance backwards, she headed to the bathroom and shut the door. Removing her undergarments, she sank into the tub and closed her eyes, sighing contently. If this didn't work, nothing would.

Within minutes, the door opened.

"I had no idea that you could be so evil."

Opening her eyes, she looked at Oliver, who was standing by the tub.

Smiling innocently, she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't," Oliver remarked. "Is there room for one more in there?"

"I don't know," Lois said coyly. "What happened to the important call?"

"It's kind of difficult to concentrate on business when your incredibly sexy girlfriend is doing a strip show," Oliver told her.

"Good answer, Queen," Lois replied. "So, how do I know you won't leave me again?"

"Trust me, my phone is off," Ollie promised. He traced a finger down her bare arm. "And I think you should let me make it up to you."

"I suppose I could let you do that," Lois replied. "Get in here."

Grinning, Ollie got out of his clothes and sank into the tub next to her.

"So," she said, pulling him close, "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Let me show you," Oliver responded, before capturing her lips.

As she lost herself in his embrace, only one thought crossed her mind: mission accomplished.


	24. ChloeOliver, happy birthday

It's Chlollie this time! I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** A Special Gift**  
Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics**  
Word Count:** 482**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none**  
Summary:** Chloe surprises Ollie on his birthday.

* * *

"Keep those eyes closed."

"I am," Oliver assured his wife. "Can't see a thing, promise."

"Good," Chloe Sullivan-Queen replied, "We're almost there." Squeezing his hand gently, she continued to lead him to their destination. A few minutes later, they arrived.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Oliver asked, realizing they had stopped. For the life of him, he couldn't tell where they were. Chloe had just said that they were going out, and refused to tell him where they were heading. And once Chloe had set her mind to something, it was almost impossible to change it. Ollie knew that better than anyone.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said.

But he found that it didn't help at all. It was pitch black and Ollie had to blink a few times so his eyes could get adjusted to the dark.

"Where are …?" he began, but before he could complete his sentence, Chloe switched on the lights.

A bunch of people jumped out and yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Oliver!"

Ollie could just gasp at the scene in front of him. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers and it seemed that all of their close friends were there.

"Happy Birthday, Ollie." Chloe's voice was what brought him back to reality.

"Wow, I … thank you," he said. "I don't even know what to say."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," Chloe joked, before leaning up and kissing him gently. "Come on, let's go mingle."

The party was great and Ollie had a blast. They partied until the late hours of the night.

"Thank you … for everything," Oliver told her, when they were finally home. "I know I've said it numerous times, but tonight was amazing."

Chloe grinned. "It's not over yet. I have something for you." She disappeared and showed up with a present.

"Another present?" he responded, accepting it.

"Let's just say that I wanted to give this one to you alone," Chloe answered.

"Really?" Ollie grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "So it's a _private _gift?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Queen," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Winking, she added, "That's for later."

"Can't wait," Oliver murmured. But he was a curious person by nature so he turned his attention back to the gift, unwrapping it carefully.

Much to his surprise, he found a rattle resting in a box. He eyed Chloe curiously. "Chloe …?"

"Let's just say that it's going to get a lot of use in about 9 months," Chloe said softly.

"9 months …" Oliver trailed off, as he finally got it. His eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm pregnant," Chloe confirmed. "I found out yesterday."

He stared at her for a moment, before smiling broadly and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

No words were necessary. He was going to be a _dad_.

This was definitely the best birthday ever.


	25. ClarkLois, snow

Been a while since I updated, but I hope you're all enjoying the ficlets! This time, it's Clois. Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas  
**Prompt:** #25 "snow"  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Lois  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** all seasons/none  
**Summary:** future fic; Clark makes it snow for Lois.

* * *

"It's not snowing."

Clark looked up from his current task, turning his attention to his pouting wife (though she'd never admit she was pouting). "What?"

"I said," Lois repeated, "That it's not snowing. It's December … where's the snow?" Looking out the window, she added, "What if it doesn't snow by Christmas?"

"Lois, Christmas is a week away," he reminded her. "We'll get snow by then."

"You control the weather now?" Lois retorted. "You can't promise that."

Sighing, he walked toward her. "We'll have a good Christmas, with or without the snow."

"Just good is not good enough!" Lois exclaimed, "I wanted it to be a _perfect _Christmas."

Pulling her into his arms, he said sincerely, "Any Christmas I spend with you is a perfect Christmas."

"Oh, Smallville, you're such a sap," Lois replied, but he did get a smile out of her.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Clark said, with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you may be a sap, but you're _my _sap," Lois said possessively. His smile widened, and he captured her willing lips in a kiss.

"What's the obsession with a 'perfect Christmas' anyway?" Clark questioned, after they parted.

Lois shrugged. "Well … it's our first Christmas as a married couple." Looking away, she admitted, "This is the kind of story that you tell your kids, you know?"

"Lois Lane, are you saying you want to have kids with me?" Clark asked, his tone teasing yet gentle.

"Not now … but maybe one day," Lois said, meeting his eyes. "You're kind of stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clark said honestly. "Lois, you have my word … you will have a white Christmas."

"I believe you," Lois responded. Seeing the trust in her eyes made Clark silently vow that he would never do anything to break it.

Later that night, after Lois fell asleep, Clark was wide-awake, thinking. If Lois wanted snow, he would find someway to grant her wish.

An idea struck him. If he had made it snow in Seattle of all places, he could definitely do in Kansas. Slipping out, he left the bed to complete his plan, but was back before Lois could notice he was missing.

It was Lois who woke him up the following morning. It was only 6 am, but the only thing he could focus on was Lois's glowing smile.

"What?" he managed.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed. With that, he was dragged outside, as if she needed to prove it.

"Well, what do you now?" he said, trying to act surprised. "It is."

Before he could continue, Lois cut him off with a kiss. "Thank you," she said softly, when they separated.

"For what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"I know you had something to do with the snow," Lois said confidently. "I don't know which of your powers you used but I just know."

He smiled warmly, losing the pretense. "Didn't you know? I'd do anything for you."


	26. ChloeOliver, photographs

Another prompt and this time it's Chlollie! Hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think! :D

**Title:** In a Flash  
**Prompt:** #15 "photograph(s)"  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
**Word Count:** 494  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** 10.02 'Shield'/none  
**Summary:** The story behind the photograph Oliver found of Chloe.

* * *

"Why don't you have any pictures?"

Oliver blinked and stared at Chloe. "What?"

"Pictures," Chloe repeated. "You don't have any." She gestured around the bedroom. "This place is so impersonal."

Relaxing into the bed, Oliver just shrugged. "Never felt the need to take any, I guess." The underlying 'never had anyone important enough to take pictures of and keep them around' went unsaid but Chloe got the message.

"What about Lois? Or Tess?" Chloe was one persistent woman, especially after she latched on to a topic.

"I'm sure I had pictures of them at some point," Oliver remarked, frowning. "But I'm not going to leave them up. Especially of Lois. I think Clark would take issue with that. I probably would lose that battle."

Chloe smirked. "There's no probably about it."

"Thanks for the support," he said sarcastically. "Way to spare my feelings, Watchtower."

"You're hardly a delicate doll, Ollie," Chloe pointed out, amused. "Stop trying to change the subject."

Oliver sighed, but right when he was about to respond, an idea formed in his mind. Standing up suddenly, he put on his boxers and went on a search.

"What are you doing?" Chloe called, but he just ignored her. Finding what he was looking for, he returned.

"Oliver," Chloe asked, "What are you doing with that?"

Grinning mischievously, he said, "You did say I didn't have any pictures … now I'm taking one. Smile."

"Of me?" Chloe said. She hid underneath the sheets. "I don't think so."

"Come on, Chloe," Oliver argued. "You say I should have pictures but you refuse to let me take one of you."

"I'm not even dressed!" Chloe declared.

Leering, he said, "I don't see the problem with that." She blushed and glared at him.

"I don't like being in pictures," was her next excuse.

"Why not?" Oliver questioned. Chloe didn't reply, just bit her lip, green eyes wide. Whatever her expression was concealing was revealed in those eyes. Not for the first time, Oliver was hit with the realization that no matter how knowledgeable and confident Chloe came off as, there was a side of her that had formed long before he had met her, and occasionally still showed up.

Fiddling with the camera in his hands, he smiled warmly. "There isn't a person that I would like a picture of more than you." Then with an expression that Oliver would swear later wasn't pouting, he asked, "Please?"

Chloe softened. "All right … I guess. One picture and this goes out to no one."

"Just you and me," he promised.

Nodding, Chloe shifted forward, leaning against the bed, making sure she was mostly covered by the thick, white comforter. _She looks like an angel. _Forcing himself to focus, he took the picture.

If he looked back, Oliver realized that was the moment when he fell in love with Chloe Sullivan. Little did he know that one day, the picture was all he would have left of her.


	27. ClarkOliver, kiss

A new prompt! I just have too many tables and this one gets neglected from time to time. I hope you like it though. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love. :)

**Title:** Underneath the Stars  
**Prompt:** #04 "kiss"  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
**Word Count:** 456  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash  
**Summary:** Clark and Oliver's first kiss.

* * *

Their first kiss was nothing like Clark thought it would be. Considering the dangerous lives they led, Clark had always imagined it would take place during some near death type situation. He would've been wrong.

It was actually the exact opposite. Clark had been in Smallville over a weekend, needing a break from Metropolis. He liked the city, but it wasn't _home. _That word would always used in reference to the farm.

Since it was a beautiful night, Clark decided to take it in from the rooftop of the farm. He was admiring the stars when the sound of an engine interrupted his thoughts. Sitting up, he saw an all too familiar green Porsche stop. A goofy smile spread across his face as Oliver stepped out, looking around.

"Oliver," Clark called, gaining his attention. "Up here."

Ollie looked up, and his lips curved into a smile, causing Clark's heart to skip a beat. "Hi there."

"Hey," Clark replied. "If you want to come up, there's a ladder on the side of the house."

He got a nod in response, and Ollie disappeared from his view. A few minutes later, he showed up by his side. Clark moved to help him, and they both sat down once more.

"This is a nice view," Oliver commented.

"That's why I came up," Clark explained. "It's relaxing."

"I can imagine," Ollie agreed. "I hope I am not interrupting …"

"No, you're good," Clark assured him. Ollie grinned and Clark smiled back. "So, did you come all the way here because you missed me?" he added.

"Something like that," Oliver replied, chuckling. "I went to your apartment and when I realized you weren't there, I figured you came back to Smallville."

"Must be pretty important then," Clark noted.

"Not really," Oliver said, shrugging. "I just … wanted to see you."

"Oh," was all Clark was able to come up with. He just stared at Ollie, eyes wide, taken aback by the simple declaration.

Brown eyes met green and Ollie smiled. "You know, you have beautiful eyes."

"I do?" Clark said.

"Very," Ollie confirmed. "You have no idea how many nights I've spent thinking about them. Clark was speechless as Oliver continued, "Then again, I just can't stop thinking about you period."

"I …," Clark tried to speak but his mind was blank.

"If I kiss you right now, would you push me off this roof?" Oliver asked seriously.

"If you _don't _kiss me, I might," Clark said, finally regaining control of his facilities.

Oliver leaned forward and Clark closed the remaining distance, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Though it may not have been how he expected, it was perfect all the same, and Clark certainly didn't have any complaints.


	28. ClarkOliver, angel

It's been a while since I paid attention to this table but here's a new prompt. It's Clark/Ollie this time. I hope you all like it. Feedback/concrit is welcome; flames are not. Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** His Guardian Angel  
**Prompt:** #74 "angel"  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
**Word Count:** 498  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash  
**Summary:** Clark saves Oliver yet again and confessions are made.  


* * *

It was a miracle. One minute, Oliver was falling through the air, and the next, he was wrapped in warm arms, going up.

Tilting his head, he smiled seeing Clark, or rather, _Superman_. He looked serious, concentrating on his task. Only when they were back in Oliver's apartment did Clark release him.

"Nice timing, Boyscout," Oliver remarked. "I appreciate the save."

"It's what I do," Clark replied, shrugging. "You want to explain why you were sky diving without the parachute?"

Oliver smirked. "I got on the wrong side of some gang, who decided to be cliché and throw me off a building. They clearly didn't factor you in."

A small smile graced Clark's lips. "Well, _someone _has to watch out for you."

"Aww, Clark, you really know how to make a guy feel special," Oliver said, batting his eyelashes playfully. Clark just rolled his eyes in response, making Ollie laugh.

Clark's expression suddenly shifted, becoming unreadable, the sudden change causing Ollie to say, "Penny for your thoughts."

Clark started. "What?"

"You look like you're deep in thought," Oliver explained.

Sighing, Clark nodded. "I was just thinking what a close call this was."

"I'm fine, Clark. You saved me," Oliver said gently. Grinning, he added, "My very own guardian angel." Which was true; more often than not, Ollie felt that Clark should have wings. He certainly was the closest to heaven that Ollie would be, at least while he was still breathing.

"Yeah, but I am always worried I'm going to be a second too late," Clark confessed, not meeting his eyes. "I …"

Cupping Clark's face in his hands, he gently urged Clark to look up at him. "You what?"

Clark swallowed hard, and finally admitted, "I can't lose you."

Ollie was taken aback by the simple declaration. "You won't," he promised, dropping his hands. "You never could."

"I've lost so many people that I loved already," Clark continued, frowning. "I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Love?" Oliver choked. Clark's gaze locked on his, and he nodded.

"Love," Clark confirmed.

"You mean, just as a friend, right?" Oliver questioned, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Would you hate me if I said 'no'?" Clark asked, biting his lower lip.

Ollie almost pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Could it be that his feelings weren't unrequited after all?

Noticing Clark watching him nervously, Oliver pulled Clark into his arms, and kissed him. Clark froze, but within moments, returned the kiss.

Parting when the need for air became overwhelming, they stared at each other, unsure what to say.

Finally, Oliver spoke. "As you can tell, I don't hate you. The truth is … well, I'm a little crazy about you."

At his words, Clark relaxed. "You are, are you?"

"Very much so," Oliver confirmed. "So what are you doing to do about it?"

"I have a few ideas," Clark murmured, before capturing his lips once more.

Words were overrated anyway.


End file.
